How You Remind Me
by Ashe83
Summary: Non mi sono mai comportato da uomo saggio. Non ce l'ho fatta a finirla come un povero che ruba. Mi sono stancato di vivere come un cieco. Sono nauseato dagli sguardi senza sentimento. Ed è così che mi ricordi, Mi ricordi così. Come sono veramente.


_**How You Remind Me**_

Non mi sono mai comportato da uomo saggio  
Non ce l'ho fatta a finirla come un povero che ruba  
Mi sono stancato di vivere come un cieco  
Sono nauseato dagli sguardi senza sentimento  
Ed è così che mi ricordi  
Mi ricordi così  
Come sono veramente  
E' così che mi ricordi  
Come sono veramente

Non è da te dire: "mi dispiace  
stavo aspettando una storia diversa"  
Questa volta ho sbagliato  
ad averti dato un cuore che poteva spezzarsi  
e mi sono sbagliato, mi sono sentito giù,  
giù fin nel fondo di ogni bottiglia  
queste cinque parole nella mia testa  
gridano "Ci stiamo ancora divertendo?"

Ed è così che è cominciata. Ogni volta. Sia ad Ivalice. Sia a Lemures.

La mente ancora sconvolta dalle immagini di un padre che scompare nella nebbia dorata di Mystes, per lui.

Il cuore spezzato dal dover uccidere il fantasma del suo amore e vederlo volatilizzarsi nell'azzurro della sua stessa ombra, per lei.

Per entrambi lo stesso destino e la stessa emozione: la percezione di ogni legame terreno perduto con quello che rimaneva del suo passato, del suo mondo, del suo sangue.

Un senso di falsa libertà che li rendeva ancora più schiavi del loro passato e del loro dolore comune. Perché le loro stesse mani avevano spezzato quel legame. Quello di devozione ed amore incondizionato tra padre e figlio per uno, e tra marito e moglie per l'altra.

Quella stessa sera, a bordo di una aeronave innaturalmente silenziosa, tra i rumori dei motori, sul freddo pavimento di metallo di una gabbia un uomo nascondeva al mondo le sue lacrime.

E più tardi affogava il suo dolore nell'amplesso di una donna sotto di lui; nei cui occhi grigi di principessa decaduta rivedeva il suo stesso dolore di nobile diseredato, il suo stesso bisogno di annullare quell'opprimente sensazione di solitudine e senso di colpa.

_Le sfiorava la pelle con le sue dita sottili ma salde e forti. Le baciava le labbra con delicata passionalità, assaporando la sua bocca con movimenti leggeri della lingua. _

_Lei gli sfiorava il viso con le mani, gli accarezzava la schiena con le punte delle dita fermandole poi lungo i suoi fianchi, stringendoli con la sua delicata forza di donna, accostandoseli e reclamandoli come suoi._

_Balthier assaporava la sua pelle, carezzandole la mascella ed il collo con le sue labbra sottili, le baciava la clavicola, scendendo infine sul seno, percorrendone prima la curva al centro con la punta della lingua,mentre percorreva la curva del fianco con la punta dell'indice, sentendola sospirare profondamente ed inarcare leggermente la schiena contro di lui; sorride lievemente, per poi affondare le labbra sul capezzolo già turgido._

_Ashe si lasciava sfuggire un lieve e volontariamente silenzioso singulto, costringendosi a tenerlo fermo nella gola, mentre affondava le mani tra i corti capelli castani dell'uomo, ne assaporava il lieve profumo di noce, legnoso ed intenso come ricordava fosse il profumo del vento nella Prateria Tchita._

_Quando Balthier si alzò poggiandosi sulle ginocchia per poterla guardare nella sua più soave bellezza, col volto arrossato e lievemente sconvolto dalle sensazioni che le aveva dato mentre si saziava di lei, non si sarebbe di certo aspettato di diventare lui la sua preda._

_Ashe lo seguì istantaneamente, alzandosi a sedere posandogli le mani lungo i fianchi, avvicinando le labbra sul ventre di lui e percorrendone gli addominali a fior di labbra. Ad ogni tocco, per quanto lieve potesse essere, per quanto la scia umida si asciugasse con velocità inammissibile per una fredda notte tra le stelle del cielo di Ivalice, Balthier sentiva gonfiarsi di elettricità e calore con un colpo al basso ventre, non accorgendosi di aver abbassato la testa all'indietro ed essersi lasciato sfuggire dalle sue labbra un gemito roco mentre si passava una mano tremante sulla fronte e tra i corti capelli castani. E non si accorse del sorriso sfacciato che aveva lei, mentre scendeva a baciargli la linea dell'inguine, avvertendo l'erezione di lui premere, attraverso il cotone della biancheria, contro la sua gola; e quando sentì le sue labbra su di lui, non seppe più trattenersi, lasciandosi andare al piacere._

_E quando Ashe, gustando le lievi gocce del liquido pre-orgasmo lo lasciò sull'orlo di quel che poteva benissimo considerare come un coito interrotto, lui stesso cadendo sulla branda portò istintivamente le mani all'inguine in un lamento soffocato, per reclamare l'amplesso meritato._

_Ashe gli prese le mani spingendole via, lasciandolo cadere ansante e sudato sulla schiena, insoddisfatto, a calmarsi e sussurrandogli all'orecchio:_

"_Ci stiamo ancora divertendo?" _

_La risposta di lui fu una spinta, un colpo di reni sufficiente a capovolgere la situazione, sorprendo Ashe e… maledizione, la sua erezione premeva dolorosamente ed il suo desiderio voleva essere appagato, ma ora toccava a lui divertirsi!_

_Ashe protese le labbra a richiedere un bacio, ma lui glielo negò. Ripercorse invece la strada valicata precedentemente, alternando la sua fame ai due seni di lei, continuando con la mano libera a stimolare quello rimasto orfano delle sue labbra, percorse la linea del ventre, baciando l'ombelico con la lingua, mentre le spostava la biancheria già umida ed insinuava le dita dentro di lei, a stuzzicarle la sua femminilità con movimenti rotatori. La sentì gemere ed inarcare la schiena verso la sua mano, a pretendere di più. Aumentò lievemente il ritmo, entrando più in profondità, rilasciandola subito dopo per cogliere il suo sapore con la lingua, gustandosi altresì i gemiti di lei mentre si lasciava sfuggire un lieve SI. E quando avvertì la mano di lei nei suoi capelli, a richiedergli finalmente la pace a quella tortura, si distaccò, lasciandola sull'orlo di un orgasmo così come lei aveva fatto con lui, soffiandole tra le gambe un ansimante e caldo:_

"_Ci stiamo ancora divertendo?"_

_E la risposta non poteva che essere una sola._

_Ashe piegò una gamba sulla spalla di Balthier, scendendo a cingergli la schiena. Lui ne scivolo via lentamente, avanzando a stendersi su di lei._

_La baciò. Carico di desiderio e passione. E lei rispose al bacio in egual maniera e con la stessa intensità. Poco importava ad ognuno sentire il proprio stesso sapore sulle labbra dell'altro, mischiandoli insieme sul palato in un mix esotico di Deserto e Prateria._

_E quando lui entrò in lei, si lasciarono morire l'uno il respiro dell'altra nella propria gola. _

_Con la prima spinta il desiderio riemerse._

_Con la seconda assunse costanza._

_Con la terza avvertirono il bisogno di intensificarla, e le successive non furono contate, perché il ritmo cresceva ad ogni affondo e la pressione alla base del ventre pretendeva di scendere e scivolare via. E quando l'amplesso finalmente li svuotò, scivolando l'uno al fianco dell'altra, gli occhi chiusi ed il cuore in tumulto nella pace delle loro menti vuote trovarono scampo ai ricordi dolorosi._

_Ma quando il buio della stanza prese il sopravvento. Anche con gli occhi aperti lui poteva vedere l'ombra di suo padre su di se, e lei il fantasma di Rasler nella penombra che la guardava. E nella mente di entrambi continuava d urlare una voce:_

"_Ci stiamo ancora divertendo?"_

_E col passare del tempo il loro modo di fare l'amore era cambiato, così come era cambiato il loro bisogno di sentirsi a vicenda. E non ci fu sorpresa in nessuno dei due quando, la notte prima dell'assalto alla Bahamut, nel pieno appagamento di un amplesso soffocato l'uno sulla spalla dell'altra, Balthier si lasciò sfuggire un soffocato: _

"_Ti… A…mo"_

_E la risposta di Ashe non potè che essere una sola. Con lui che le pesava ancora sul corpo, strinse le gambe attorno ai sui fianchi e le braccia attorno al collo, stringendoselo addosso per sentirlo unito a lei non solo nel corpo ma anche nell'anima. E quando, pochi istanti dopo Balthier, nonostante non fosse ancora pronto a ricominciare, ed il respiro di lei ancora insufficiente nel petto, riprese a muoversi di nuovo dentro di lei, sentirono finalmente che quella era la prima volta che facevano l'amore._

_Ma quando il mattino dopo realizzarono quali sarebbero stati realmente i rispettivi ruoli alla fine di ogni battaglia, seppero anche che tutto tra di loro era finito:_

"_Mi dispiace, ma aspettavo una storia diversa…"_

_Ed Ashe divenne regina, ma Balthier non tornò. Né vivo, né morto._

Non è che tu non sapevi che  
ti ho detto ti amo, e giuro che ti amo ancora  
E dev'essere stato così brutto  
Perché vivere con me deve averti quasi ucciso

Ed è così che mi ricordi  
Per cosa sono veramente  
E' così che mi ricordi  
Per cosa sono veramente

E su Lemures si ritrovarono uniti ancora negli stessi incubi e nella stessa paura del passato.

Ad affrontare un padre premuroso che intraprende una via angusta e perduta per il bene dei suoi figli, diventando un Dio corrotto; ed una donna assetata di vendetta che piange la memoria del suo uomo morto, autoproclamandosi Giudice e vestendo i panni dell'Impero che voleva vedere distrutto.

_E non poterono fare a meno di riprendere le antiche usanze._

_Così, con Balthier che, in ginocchio e le mani a sostenere i fianchi di Ashe, si spingeva profondamente in lei con lo stesso bisogno e la stessa passione del passato. Ed alla fine, quando entrambi erano sudati ed ansanti sul pavimento di una aeronave che non apparteneva a nessuno dei due, quelle cinque parole sembravano non avere più senso quando venivano pronunciate:_

"…_Ci… stiamo ancora… divertendo?"_

_La mano di Balthier corse a carezzare la schiena di Ashe, passando per la spalla per poi tornare indietro e riprendere il movimento costante e monotono, ma dolce e rilassante:_

"_E' così che mi ricordi?"_

_La testa di Ashe poggiata sul petto di Balthier, a sentire il battito incostante del suo cuore che da calmo diveniva improvvisamente tumultuoso ad ogni suo tocco ed ad ogni sua parola. Che fosse desiderio o paura di ascoltare le sue parole Ashe non sapeva dirlo, ma la sua risposta fu semplice ed inaspettata. Si sdraiò su di lui, posando la testa nello spazio tra collo e spalla, bisbigliando un semplice e decisivo:_

"_Ti… A…mo… E' così che ti ricordo… Ffamran"_

_E Balthier sorrise per la prima volta sereno ascoltando il suo vero nome:_

"_E' così che mi ricordi. Come sono realmente."_

_E non c'era più l'ossessione del passato. Non c'era più dolore nel loro modo di fare l'amore. _

"_E ti amo ancora, Ashelia."_

_._

Non mi sono mai comportato da uomo saggio  
Non ce l'ho fatta a finirla come un povero che ruba  
Mi sono stancato di vivere come un cieco  
Sono nauseato dagli sguardi senza sentimento  
Ed è così che mi ricordi  
Mi ricordi così  
Come sono veramente  
E' così che mi ricordi  
Come sono veramente

_E lei era una regina, si. Ma lui era un nobile Archadiano. Ed il loro era un amore per il quale non esistevano più obiezioni_

Ecco…. Questa me la potevo risparmiare…. Mi sa che con le Ashe/Balthier ci ho perso un po' la mano….. Cmq, Marty, questa fan fiction è tutta per te, in futuro ne farò una migliore, promesso^^

La fan fiction è ispirata ad una canzone dei Nickelback (si, sono sempre loro xD) che si intitola appunto How You Remind Me del 2001, il primo singolo dell'album Silver Side Up, ho inserito anche alcuni pezzi di testo della canzone, ma ho preferito inserirlo con la traduzione in Italiano piuttosto che in Inglese per renderla più omogenea e far capire meglio il significato.

Ammetto però di non essere per nulla soddisfatta dal risultato…. Mi sa che stavolta ho fatto cilecca… cmq… qui in provincia di Salerno è il 15 Agosto del 2010, lo ricorderemo come l'anno in cui invece di passare il ferragosto sulla spiaggia a prendere il sole, lo abbiamo trascorso sulla montagna a sciare xD dai, non esageriamo u_u cmq, qui piove e fa freddo, invece delle magliettine e pantaloncini abbiamo dovuto cacciare fuori dall'armadio i jeans e le maglie a maniche lunghe… quindi per questa storia ringraziate il mal tempo ^^

Alla prossima!


End file.
